


I choose you

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Affogata nella dolcezza [2]
Category: Sugar Sugar - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un momento di vita quotidiana di Pierre e Chocola.





	I choose you

I choose you

  
Chocola aprì la porta ed entrò nella stanza. Superò una serie di scaffali colmi di libri e vide Pierre seduto in una poltrona di raso rosso. Il giovane teneva il capo chinò e fissava un libro aperto.

“Stai studiando anche tu?” chiese la ragazza. Il biondo alzò il capo e la giovane si rifletté nelle sue iridi chiare.

“No, io i compiti per le vacanze li ho già finiti” rispose serio Pierre.

Chocola impallidì e le labbra pallide le tremarono, divenendo rosate.

“Di già?” chiese e la voce le tremò. Pierre abbassò la gamba appoggiando la scarpa sul pavimento, mise il segnalibro nel testo togliendo l’indice affusolato e lo chiuse. Sorrise e annuì, sistemando il tomo sopra una pila di una decina. Ognuno di loro aveva una copertina blu o rossa rigida con disegnati simboli e ghirigori in oro.

“Sì. Tu non hai iniziato a farne nessuno, vero?” chiese. Chocola si morse il labbro superiore e chinò il capo. I lunghi capelli arancioni le finirono davanti al viso, avevano dei riflessi vermigli illuminati dalla luce elettrica proveniente dal lampadario.

“Ci siamo incontrate con Vanille per studiare qualcosa volta”. Strinse i pugni e le sue gote rosate divennero vermiglie.

“Però la matematica è difficile e gli esercizi non mi venivo. Può capitare a tutti di distrarsi” brontolò. Rialzò la testa e fece sbattere la punta delle scarpe tra loro. Pierre sorrise, mostrando i denti candidi.

“Anche lei li ha già finiti” ribatté. Chocola sbatté un piede per terra e raddrizzò la schiena.

“E quando lo avete trovato il tempo? Ero quasi sempre con voi” si lamentò. Pierre si alzò in piedi e la raggiunse con passi cadenzati. Uno spiraglio di luce filtrava dall’angolo di vetro della finestra lasciato scoperto dalla tenda spessa due dita. La pelle diafana del giovane era così chiare da brillare di luce lunare.

“Io e lei ci svegliamo entrambi presto. Però devo dire che a me non dispiace il fatto che sei una pigrona. Ho più tempo per guardarti dormire” sussurrò seducente. Le accarezzò la guancia con il dorso della mano. Chocola sentì la punta delle orecchie aguzze accaldarsi.

“Mi chiedo sempre perché preferisci me. Lei è perfetta, ha dei capelli biondi che sembrano polvere di stelle e diventerà sicuramente regina …”. Iniziò a spiegare. Pierre la strinse a sé, il viso di Chocola affondò nella camicia candida di lui e avvertì il battito cardiaco del giovane.

“Perché solo tu, impacciata, timida e bellissima come sei, hai trasformato il mio cuore di cristallo nero, in un organo nuovamente vivo di carne e sangue, rosso di passione” ribatté. Chinò il capo e le baciò la testa.

“Ti aiuto io a fare i compiti” le promise. Chocola lo abbracciò e sorrise, le sue iridi verde smeraldo divennero liquide.

“Ci sono riuscita, solo perché il mio di cuore batte solo per te” ammise.

 


End file.
